


Frivolous Arguments

by finnieston_crane



Category: Pointless - Fandom, Pointless RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnieston_crane/pseuds/finnieston_crane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a friend's theory on how the relationship between the two works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frivolous Arguments

For the fourth time that week, Xander pushed past him and didn’t utter an apology. It would have been strange in any other circumstance since Xander was a very polite man, but it had been two weeks since they had their argument and Xander’s rude behaviour came naturally with any disagreements they had.

In two weeks, they hadn’t had a civilised conversation lasting more than 2 sentences said between the two. They hadn’t slept in the same bed let alone the same room, and the two of them had yet to leave for the studio together in the same car, despite what that might say about their relationship. And the recordings? Richard felt sorry for whoever had to edit them, because there was no way they could air them with the palpable tension and the less than polite side glances.

That’s what the two of them were like though. Whilst their relationship was 80% jovial and quirky, the rest of the time was spent in horrific arguments where neither would speak to the other for days, often weeks on end. One minute they were giggling like school children, the next they were fighting over something ridiculously frivolous. And it broke Richard’s heart. It hurt him when Xander wouldn’t speak to him and it hurt him when he wasn’t speaking to Xander. He found it really hard to keep it up, ignoring him and his attempts at apologising, after all Xander was his best friend, but there was just no other option after an argument. He didn’t want to come across as the weak one. 

So he’d have to take to the couch, knees practically at his chest in an attempt to get his whole body on it in a vaguely comfortable position. Even when it was Xander’s fault, Richard was still gracious enough to let Xander take the bed.

Richard called after Xander and asked him to wait. Two weeks was a record for the two of them and it was beginning to get a little bit sickening. Xander however, didn’t seem to think so and stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him without a word. Following him and then leaning himself against the door, Richard swallowed the lump in his throat and began his apology.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry for being so stupid, I’m sorry for waiting this long to apologise properly, I’m sorry that we have these ridiculous fights and I’m sorry that we always seem to disrupt the perfect times we have with these terribly stupid arguments. I’m…sorry.”

After a few moments of silence from behind the door, Richard sighed and put his head back, suddenly falling backwards as the door fell away behind him, letting out a shrill yell as he fell. He was caught just in time by Xander, who had Richard’s head in his hands saving him from a pretty sore bang against the floor. 

“I’m sorry too” came Xander’s reply, as he kissed Richard’s forehead and laughed at him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction and is not intended in anyway to defame those it is written about or to mislead readers about the subject of the work.


End file.
